


Christmas Movies

by Hisa_Ai



Series: 31 Days of Christmas [29]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of fic, AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children's movies, Chrismas Prompts, Christmas, Christmas Movies, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Modern Day, Prompt Fic, Sappy, Yule, argument, day 29, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisa_Ai/pseuds/Hisa_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin can turn just about anything into an argument. Including Christmas movies and deciding which one is the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Movies

* * *

 

Christmas movies were a thing of tradition in many households. In Arthur and Merlin's, however, they were more than that, they were a lifetime of memories, they were a way of life, they were...

An argument.

Yes, if  _anyone_  could manage to turn something as innocent as Christmas movies into an argument, it was Arthur and Merlin.

It wasn't to say that they  _tried_  to take everything and turn it so one of them was right and the other was wrong, they just... Happened to have strong opinions on nearly everything there was to have an opinion on, and when Merlin made an innocent enough comment about "It's A Wonderful Life" being the best  
Christmas movie  _ever_ , Arthur just couldn't resist hitting back that  _no_ , it was "How The Grinch Stole Christmas."

"'How The Grinch Stole Christmas' is complete rubbish. Some green bloke covered in fur breaks into your house to steal your shit and no one even  _thinks_  to call the cops? Yeah, that's  _so_  believable." Merlin rolled his eyes, tugged the blanket he had wrapped around him closer.

They were settled in on the couch, just the pair of them, Merlin in his blanket and Arthur nursing a cup of tea. It was late, the sky light and pink with the promise of coming snow, and the house so full of their love and warmth that it was all Merlin could do not to fall asleep on the couch right then and there and just let Arthur win this one...

_But._

"Yes, because an  _angel_  coming down from  _Heaven_  to show you what life would be like without you just  _screams_  reality," Arthur rolled his eyes back, muted the television, sat his cup down as he turned to face Merlin full on.

"It's more realistic than a scrawny dog with horns tied to their head pulling all that shit when the Grinch suddenly decides that,  _yes,_  the Whos  _can_  have Christmas after all!"

"What about 'A Charlie Brown Christmas'? That one's a classic!"

"You're forgetting 'Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer'!"

"Try _intentionally leaving out._  That one's even more unbelievable than the angel one!  _And_  it makes Santa come across as an opportunistic asshole. 'You're a freak, but you're useful, so I'm not gonna cull you this season.'  _Really_  great message for children to hear!"

"How do you watch 'Rudolph' and hear that Santa's gonna have him put down? What was  _wrong_  with you as a child that you would ever think that?"

"Hey, you've  _met_  my father!"

And on it went, neither giving way in the debate of which Christmas movie was the best there ever was and ever would be.

After almost a solid hour of the argument—if it even  _deserved_  to be called that, because,  _really_ , they were talking about Christmas movies made for  _children—_ Merlin finally sighed, exhausted with the energy he was putting into such a conversation. "Fine, there's only one way to settle this, then," he seethed through clenched teeth.

"Admit you're wrong so we can go have amazing make-up sex?"

"Uhm,  _no_ ," Merlin shot him a look. "We've both got the weekend free, so let's just... Rent a bunch of them, watch them together, and decide once and for all which one is the best."

" _Fine_ , sounds like a plan." Arthur smiled tightly.

Merlin knew that there were  _many_  other things Arthur might rather do that weekend that  _didn't_  involve children's movies, but he also knew that if Arthur turned down the opportunity to prove either of them right, he would be as good as recognizing his defeat.

So he accepted, and by the time Saturday rolled around, they had a stack of borrowed and rented and bought and found Christmas movies, had the kitchen stock-piled with easy to eat snacks and food of the sort that required little preparation.

And they went about their task.

Starting first thing in the morning that snowy, chilled morning in December, Arthur and Merlin settled in on the couch in their living room, snuggled together as "Miracle On 34th Street" began to play.

By Sunday night, as the credits to "The Polar Express" rolled by and they shook themselves out of their stupors, they were both in need of a shower and perhaps a meal not just heated up in the microwave, but they were both... Content. Happy. Warm. Christmasy.

It didn't matter, they decided, who was right and what movie was the best one to watch every holiday season; what  _did_  matter was the time they spent together that weekend, kisses stolen between excitement and movies and snacks, legs tangled, hair mussed up, fingers laced, popcorn thrown...

No, perhaps, it had nothing to do with the movies. Perhaps it never did.

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
